Lost in Mauville City
by A Lettuce
Summary: It's no secret that the new Mauville City is big and poor May is one of the latest victims to get lost inside it. Luckily, she runs into Wally before she loses the rest of her sanity. Slight Newrivalshipping oneshot with a dash of crack. Based off events in ORAS!


**Based off how confused I was when I first went through Mauville City in ORAS.**

**I haven't written in awhile so apologies for the rusty writing!**

**Pairings: Slight NewRival**

**Disclaimer: do not own Pokemon cry cry**

* * *

><p>Wally was practically on the verge of tears. His uncle, the man who took care of him for so many hears, didn't believe he was strong enough to challenge the Mauville City gym. "B-but, Uncle, Ralts and I are stronger now!" he insisted for the upteenth time that day.<p>

"Perhaps. But I don't think you're ready for a gym match yet, Wally."

Crestfallen, Wally looked away from his uncle, and tightened his fist. How could he prove it to his uncle that he was strong enough?

"Where the hell am I now?!" a familiar voice yelled. Wally turned his attention to the brown haired girl trudging along and brightened immediately.

"May!" he exclaimed. "Please come here!" Surely, beating May in a battle would be enough proof for his uncle wouldn't it? Boy, was he excited to finally show is uncle how strong he was! However, his excitement was short-lived once he noticed how different May looked.

Her usually somewhat well-kept hair was messy enough to look like the mane of a luxray. It was in desperate need of a good wash and brushing. Dark circles were evident around her eyes and it obvious that she didn't sleep for a couple days. Even the bow she wore on the top of her head was drooping to match the rest of her appearance.

"May, are you okay?" he asked.

May stumbled towards him and grabbed his hands, causing the his normally pasty face to heat up. "Bro," she said shakily. "You gotta get me out of here."

"E-eh?!"

"Please. PLeAsE! I've been wandering in this hellhole for FOUR DAYS!"

Wally's eyes widened. "F-four?"

"I couldn't find the exit for FOUR DAYS!" she yelled, letting his hands go. "I haven't slept or showered in four days!"

Wally wrinkled his nose. That explained her smell.

"May, the exit is right over there," his uncle said, pointing down the hallway where the sliding doors were located. It was strange how the girl couldn't find the exit despite it being right there.

May whipped her head to where he had pointed out and glanced around frantically. "Where?!" she yelled. "Don't lie to me you bald old man! Don't give me false hope!"

"B-bald old man?" Wally's uncle repeated indigently.

Wally wanted to get them away from each other before matters got worse. "Um, Uncle, can I lead her out?"

He nodded, still glaring at the brown-haired girl.

"Let's go then-" Wally said, before being yanked away by May.

ㅇㅁㅇㅁㅇㅁ

"Um, May, have you challenged the gym yet?" Wally asked, once the girl had stopped dragging him.

"NO. I just wanna get out of this crappy place!"

"O-oh. . . Are you going to later?"

"Maybe once I get outta of here!" She grabbed Wally by his shoulders. "I been here for too long! I already forgot who my father is!"

"Mr. Norman?"

She ignored him. "I never know where I am! Everything looks the same! There's too many entrances. Too many fricking turns! I swear upon the stars of the galaxy if I find the man who designed this place I'll pummel dead to the ninth dimension! " May tightened her grip on his shoulders, causing the sickly boy to wince. There was a deranged look in her usually spunky eyes, and it made Wally feel uneasy.

He tried to give her what he hoped would be a calming smile. "Well, I'll show you the exit so- A-ah!"

May cut him off by suddenly swooping him up in her arms. " LET'S GO UP THAT WAY!" she roared, running up the stairs to the rooftop, with a flustered Wally in her arms.

ㅇㅁㅇㅁㅇㅁㅇㅁㅇ

"Where the flipping hell am I now?!" May yelled, causing several people to turn their way. Wally tried to turn his face away from the people, but his green hair only made shoppers stare at him as well.

"Um, May, can you put me down?" he whispered.

"Huh? Gah!" May jumped in surprise when she glanced down."Wally? What are you doing there?"

"Y-you forgot I was here?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm putting you down." She lowered her arms so that the boy could get off of her. Wally let out a sigh of relief as he feet touched the ground, but his relief quickly dissipated when he saw May run off, screaming, "I'M OUTSIDE! BLESS THE GODS I'M OUTSIDE!"

"That girl is crazy," a passing mother said, holding her child's hand. "Don't ever date a girl like that Bobby."

"Pls mama i kno dat."

Wally gulped and tried to run after his friend, but stopped once he felt that familiar pain in his lungs. He took deep breaths and decided to walk his way to May, who had fortunately halted to look over the fence surrounding the rooftop.

"Dang, look at that view!" she exclaimed, once he had caught up with her.

Wally glanced over the fence to catch a glimpse of Slateport City in the distance, but quickly looked back as the view made him feel queasy. Instead, he watched May as she gazed at scenery below them; her har was fluttering in the wind, and her grayish-blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

This was the May he knew. Not the psychotic person she suddenly turned into after getting lost in Mauville City.

"Wally, what are you staring at?"

Wally snapped out of his thoughts and grew flustered when he noticed May was staring at him. "Um-"

Suddenly, May grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the wifi tower on the roof. "Look," she said, pointing to the taillow perched onto of the tower.

"Young'uns, dat tallow up dere sure a lucky lil' fellow," an old lady said, walking up to them. "I left my dear ol' husband just to stare at it all day!"

Wally blinked. "You did what?"

"Lucky or not I'm shooting it down," May said gravely.

"M-May?!"

"I need food!" she screamed, and pulled out a bebe gun. Before Wally could stop her, she pulled the trigger and a metallic BB shot out and hit the poor pokemon square in the chest. Sparks shot out of the taillow's body, and it promptly exploded right after, leaving a blackened mark on the otherwise pristine tower.

Wally was stunned quiet for a moment, unable to perceive what had just happened. "Um . . . Taillows don't explode, do they?"

May scowled. "Darn. It was a decoy. Ugh, I'm starving!"

The grandma frowned and picked something off the ground. It was the lens of a camera, with wires sticking out from it. "Lil' lady I think you just destroyed a spy cam!"

"S-spy cam?" Wally stammered. "But why would there be a spy cam?"

The lady shrugged. "Maybe it was one of dem Team Magnetos or Team Aqua?"

"Team Magnetos?" he repeated. The old woman nodded before wandering away from them, and Wally turned back to his friend. " May, you said you're hungry, right? Let's go to the food court!"

"Food court?! There's a frigging food court here?!" she yelled, leaning closer to the shorter boy.

He shrunk back. "Um, y-yes."

"Oh my GOSH, I spent all that money on those vending machines for NOTHING?! I been living off of those drinks for FOUR DAYS!"

Wally's jaw grew slack. "O-oh. . ."

May gave a strong kick to the tower, leaving a dent in one of the legs with a metalltic thud. "LEMONADE AND POP FOR FOURS DAYS! I HAD TO PEE SO MANY TIMES!" she screamed.

Wally gulped. He should probably stop her before she leveled the entire structure. He approached the rampaging the girl with his hands reached out, and then grabbed her arm. "U-um, May, please calm down. . . I'll buy you food."

May blinked, and the crazed look in her eyes she had before disappeared. "Really?" she said.

He nodded. "I'm willing to do anything for you, May," he murmured, blushing. "B-because, you're my friend!" Wally quickly added.

"YOU'RE BEST KID I KNOW," she cried out and grinned. "Come on, buy me food!" Then she took off, impatient to eat.

Wally, however, stayed still. Arms limp and hanging loosely by his sides, he stared solemnly into the cloudy sky. "Little kid, huh. . ."

"Wally!" May yelled, snapping him out of his daze. She had ran back to him. "I don't know how to leave the rooftop!"

ㅇㅁㅇㅁㅇㅁㅇ

After some time, Wally had finally managed to bring May to the food court. It was difficult with her trying to drag him around everywhere without listening to his pleads, but now Wally had finally made it, only to be pulled by May to the front of a massive line.

"Hey! You can't just cut!" chastised the big thuggish-looking man, who was originally first in line. Wally opened his mouth for an apology, but May growled menacingly at the man, who shut his mouth and just grumbled.

"Next!" the female cashier called out. "Welcome to Mauville Ramen Bowl! How can I help you?"

"I want the BIGGEST ramen you have in extra MANLY size!" May yelled.

"Sure!" replied the lady, and the man beside her disappeared into the back of the store. Wally handed the cashier the money and soon a massive bowl the size of a car tire filled with steaming ramen arrived at the counter. May stared at it ravenously and reached her hand out to touch it. The lady slapped it away. "It's hot! You have to battle around five rounds for it to cool off."

May shot her a glare that could rival the glower of a rayquaza. She pounded her hands on the counter and snarled at her. "Give me the damn ramen, or else I'll make sure you end up where my POOP goes!"

The lady blinked and took a step back. "It's all yours, hun."

Quick as a flash, May grabbed the huge bowl and hurried over to a table. She kicked over a chair that was in her way and began to chug the soup and noodles down. Wally slowly walked over, and made a face once he saw the broth dripping down her throat and clothes. May then slammed the now empty bowl on the table, causing a crack to appear on the surface of the desk. The green-haired boy cautiously pushed a pile of napkins over to her. She grabbed one and wiped her mouth, then grinned at the him. "Thanks Wally!" she chirped. "Now I feel like myself again."

Wally let out a relieved sigh. "That's good. . ."

She laughed sheepishly. "I can get a little crazy when I don't eat. Anyways, can you show me the way out now?"

ㅇㅁㅇㅁㅇㅁ

"Finally!" May exclaimed, once she stepped into the outside world. Ecstatic with joy, she smiled at him. "Thanks a bunch Wally! And, by the way Wally, you don't mind if you stick around until tomorrow here to show me where the gym is, right? I kinda wanna get some sleep first before I go back in that place."

He returned the smile awkwardly. "I can do that. . . Um. . . May?"

"Yeah?"

Wally turned his gaze to his shoes. "Um. . . You do know that I'm the same age as you, right?"

"You're. . . What?! Seriously?"

He nodded.

"Wow. . ." May muttered, scratching the back of her head. "I honestly thought you were at least three years younger than me. You're so short!" She pointed it out by waving a hand from the top of her head to his.

"I-I know. B-but that's why . . .um. . . I want you to. . ." he trailed, beet red in the face.

"Want me to what?"

"T-to look at me differently," Wally whispered under his breath, averting his eyes.

May blinked. "Huh? I didn't hear you Wally."

He shook his head. "It's n-nothing!"

"Huh. Well, if you wanna tell me later then feel free to." She yawned. "Four days without sleep is getting to me. . ." she drawled, then closed her eyes.

"M-May, you're going to sleep outside?"

He was answered by light snoring and couldn't help but smile. He like the calmer version of May better.

* * *

><p>. . . It's kinda obvious I didn't know how to end it, right?<p>

Anyways, I hope my writing wasn't too ba

Reviews would be much appreciated! And happy holidays, guys!

!(im editing this on an iPad and it won't let me get rid lf these marks... and it won't let me bold this part too! I'll come back and fix these on a computer later -.-...)d. . .


End file.
